


Werewolf Mate

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione had figured out his secret months ago, but every time she tried to bring it up, he always managed to change the subject or disappear. Tonight was different though, she knew he was at Grimmauld Place for the day, and she wasn't going to let him escape her this time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 249
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	Werewolf Mate

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hermione learns that getting intimate with a werewolf on Halloween before the full moon rises isn’t dangerous. It’s rough, full of dirty talk, and the hottest fuck she’s ever had. 
> 
> Porn without Plot. No beastiality.
> 
> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Hermione had figured out his secret months ago, but every time she tried to bring it up, he always managed to change the subject or disappear. Tonight was different though, she knew he was at Grimmauld Place for the day, and she wasn't going to let him escape her this time. 

Being the day of the full moon, she knew she only had a limited amount of time before she had to leave him, but she wasn't going to let this pass her by. She cared for Harry, more than he possibly knew, and she wanted him to know him being a werewolf didn't matter to her. 

As she apparated onto the front step of Number 12, she noticed the decorations on the other houses in the area. In her haste to get to Harry's, she had completely forgotten it was Halloween. 

She almost hesitated in barging into his home, knowing how difficult the day was for Harry, but Hermione was nothing, if not tenacious, so she continued inside anyway. 

She made it through the downstairs landing, kitchen, library, and up the stairs before finally calling out for him. 

"Harry James Potter! I know you're here, so you might as well come out of your hiding spot." She continued through the house, room by room, floor by floor, until finally she found him up in the attic. 

"What are you doing here, Mione?" She barely recognized the husky tone of his voice. 

"Why didn't you answer me when I called your name. Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you just fine." And then mumbled so quietly she barely heard him, "Better than you'd even know."

"Well if you heard me, why did you ignore me and make me search this whole damn house?"

"Honestly, I thought you'd go away by now."

"Why the hell would I go away? You of all people should know once my mind is made up, I have to follow through with whatever I've planned."

"Damnit, Hermione," he yelled, suddenly standing right in front of her. "I'm not one of your little projects. I'm avoiding you for a reason. I'm not safe for you anymore."

Hermione kept her ground, and just barely kept the wobble from her voice. "You're not dangerous to me. I know what you've become Harry. I've kept your little secret, but I won't let you hide from me anymore. 

"I don't care that you're a werewolf. I've been around Remus since we were thirteen. I know werewolves, and I'm not scared of you."

"It's not that I'm a werewolf that you should be afraid of. Damnit. You need to leave now before I can't control myself anymore. I'm barely holding myself back."

And that was when she noticed the shaking. His whole body was practically thrumming with barely constrained tension. 

"What do you mean? What do you have to control?"

"Hermione, I swear to Merlin, if you don't leave now, you won't be able to leave until I'm done with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're my mate, Mione," he yelled. "And I've tried to ignore it, but something about today, I just.. fuck! Leave now, this is your last warning."

She could tell it took him a great effort to turn away from her in dismissal. 

"But what if I don't want to leave?"

His whole body stiffened at that simple question. "Then you'll be naked in three seconds flat with your legs wrapped around my head and my tongue buried in that sweet little snatch of yours."

Hermione gulped at the crass words, but knew her mind was made up. "Envanesco," she said before tossing her wand aside. 

Harry turned back around, his eyes almost completely black with desire. “There’s no turning back now, Hermione. You’re mine forever.”

“I thought you said my legs would be wrapped around your head by now?” 

“Oh, you cheeky girl.” And in the blink of an eye, Harry had grabbed her around the middle and apparated them to his bed where she landed on her back with him on top of her. “I’m going to make you beg for my cock, and just when you think you can’t take it anymore, I’m going to give you more pleasure than you could ever imagine.”

“Those are some pretty big words for a man still completely clothed.”

“I don’t need to be naked to make you scream, love,” he replied with a wink.

Hermione could already feel her juices dripping down her thighs, and she could see in his face that he could smell her arousal. She wasn’t sure she had ever been this turned on by anyone before, and he hadn’t even done anything to her yet.

Harry made his way down her body with little nips and kisses. He took his time once he reached her mound. “Gods, you smell so good, love. I’ve dreamed about this smell. Last time to say no,” he said, looking up her body into her eyes.

“Please Harry. Touch me.”

“Your wish is my command.” 

In the space of a heartbeat, Hermione swallowed thickly at the first touch of his fingers to her soaking center. He spread her nether lips apart, using his tongue to swipe up her slit. His tongue made several passes, eating up her arousal before zeroing in on her clit.

“Oh, Merlin,” she exclaimed as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Harry continued his assault on her bundle of nerves with a small chuckle. Hermione couldn’t figure out the sequence he was using as he alternated between sucking and swirling his tongue. As he added one and then two fingers, slowly pumping inside her, she thought was going to see stars.

Of course she’d done this before, she wasn’t a blushing virgin by any means, but it had never felt this good or this intense with anyone else. Harry had quickly found that spot inside her, that in combination with his tongue, had her clenching tightly around his head.

“Come on, love. Come for me. Let go so that pretty pussy can convulse around my fingers. I want your honey dripping from my face.”

“Oh gods.” Hermione knew she was close, and his words had her right up to the edge of her climax. She was ready to fall, she could feel it.

And then Harry was sucking and biting her clit with such pressure that she felt herself tip right over the edge.

“That’s it, love. Come for me. You’re so beautiful when you come.” 

She could hear his words as her body shuttered and her breathing stopped, his name ripped from her lips as she fell. His fingers still pumping her through the orgasm as she tried to catch her breath.

“That’s my good girl, but I think we can do better than that,” and he dropped his mouth back down to her still sensitive nub. 

She was shocked when only a few minutes later, she was falling for the second time. She hadn’t had two orgasms in a row in her life, and Harry had given her both within five minutes of each other.

“Your body is so beautiful when it’s flushed like that, you know.”

He was kneeling between her legs now, just as naked as she was. “Where did your clothes go?” She tried paying attention to his answer, but her eyes and attention were focused on his cock jutting proudly from his body.

Of course she’d imagined what he looked like before, she was a warm blooded female, but the monster bobbing slightly between her thighs was better than anything she had imagined before.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked, stroking said monster slowly.

Hermione could only nod and lick her lips in anticipation.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Hermione, but I have to warn you, sex on the full moon day will be different than normal days. I asked Remus what to expect, and my more lupine traits are going to come out. I’m going to bite you, there’s no turning back from that, but also, I’m going to have a knot. Remus tried explaining it to me, but I don’t know how to prepare you for that.”

“I don’t care, Harry. I don’t care about any of that, and if you don’t stick that glorious cock inside me right now, I’m going to take matters into my own hands.”

She wasn’t expecting the growl from him before he pounced on her. “Whatever you want, love.” Harry didn’t waste any time before sliding up to the hilt inside her. “Merlin, you’re so tight.”

“Move, Harry. Please.”

“As you wish,” he exhaled. Harry began moving his hips, starting with long slow thrusts that she could feel deep inside. “You feel so good, Mione.”

“Faster Harry.” She couldn’t keep her hands to herself. She found her hands buried in his messy black hair, running down his muscular back with her nails leaving a trail, and squeezing his tight arse as it pistoned into her. It was like her hands had a mind of their own, and they just wanted to map his body.

“Fuck, Hermione, it’s never felt like this before. Can you feel I’m so close? Can you feel my knot growing. I just want to be inside you forever. I could live inside your sweet cunt.”

She couldn’t respond, even if she wanted to, because she _could_ feel his knot growing. It wasn’t like anything she had experienced before. She was full in a way she didn’t know was possible. But she loved it. 

With his knot inside her, his strokes became shallow and even quicker. “I’m right there, Mione. Come with me.”

And before she knew what was happening, he was biting her. His canines piercing her shoulder causing her to explode. Her orgasm took her completely by surprise. It was the most intense feeling she had ever felt, with his teeth in her shoulder and his come coating her insides. 

The feeling lasted for what felt like several minutes; them both floating in bliss. As their heart rates both came back to normal, Hermione found herself still stuck to him by his knot. 

“Well, this is an interesting feeling,” she laughed.

“Yeah, Remus said this would happen. I didn’t think it would be this embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s kind of exciting. And I wasn’t complaining during the act. Set an alarm to wake us up so I can leave before you turn. We might as well get some rest while we’re stuck together. Although, I want to be on top for sleeping. You’re heavy!”

“Your wish is my command, love.” Harry flipped them over and reached for his wand. “We need to talk about all this later, but you should know that I’ve loved you for longer than I’ve known you were my mate.”

“Of course we’ll talk about this later, Harry Potter, but you’ve worn me out, and I’m tired. And just so you know, the feeling is mutual. I never expected you to return my feelings, so I never said anything.”

“What a pair we make,” he yawned. “I love you, Mione.”

“I love you too, Harry. Now stop talking. Sleep time.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The two fell asleep wrapped up in each other, both of them having the best sleep they had had in a very long time. Both gaining more than they expected from Hermione’s impromptu visit, but both glad that she had come over.


End file.
